memefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaptainskye
Kaptainskye is a moderately popular vector meme featuring a single image of a strange-looking blue man with yellow hair. It is famous for its versatility. History Origin Kaptainskye originates from SuperSkye, a scrapped game project begun near 2002. The game was never completed, but word of it leaked put onto the Internet before the game's small development team could get anything under control. Of the many details that slipped out, the most famous was Kaptainskye. In the game, Kaptainskye existed as an optional boss fight, similar to Culex in Super Mario RPG. Kaptainskye was a clone of the game's main character, Space Captain Skye, although he was considerably different from Skye. For one, he was male, while Skye was female. He also sported a twisted, rather macabre look that the Net unanimously deemed creepy. Spread to the Internet The site at which Kaptainskye first appeared is unknown. Many believe it to be smwcentral, a site dedicated to the ROM-hacking of Super Mario World. However, upon being asked, many members of the site said they knew nothing of Kaptainskye, essentially proving that the rumor was false. It is still unknown where Kaptainskye was first used. The creator of the original image is also completely unknown. The original vector of Kaptainskye is notable for looking nothing like the version seen in SuperSkye. His clothes were changed considerably, and unlike the sprite, with no eyes or nose, simply a large, smiling mouth, the vectorized Kaptainskye now has a face. He sports a vindictive, creepy stare with slightly offset eyes. The meme's fall from popularity, combined with issues with the creators of SuperSkye, caused many of the images to be lost with the sands of time. However, the meme has lately resurged in a surprisingly great manner, bringing back many of Kaptainskye's pictures. About Kaptainskye is a strange-looking, creepy man with blue skin and spiky, yellow hair. He wears a grey button-up shirt and a pair of dark pants. His shoes are a dark black color. This is his standard attire; however, he has also been seen to be wearing clothes more akin to the ones that Space Captain Skye wears. Kaptainskye is an evil, violent being with an ultimate goal of destroying the entire human race. He shoots large, explosive, laser-esque projectiles known as Hounouran Whirls from his hands to wreak havoc. He can destroy entire city blocks in one shot and explode people by the dozens. By most accounts, Kaptainskye never eats, sleeps, or blinks. He does not do practically any other thing that a human does. He rarely walks and instead gets around by flying. It is also speculated that he can freely change his size, as is indicated by his humongous size in some pictures. Formula The formula for making Kaptainskye pictures is not at all unlike that for creating images of Weegee and Pedobear. The original image is taken and shopped into awkward situations. Sometimes Kaptainskye is simply there, staring into the soul of a mortified victim. In other cases, he is killing or harming someone using a Hounouran Whirl or other weapon. Kaptainskye may also be used on the Internet as the subject of a prank, similar to the Rickroll. Kaptainskye Sites 4chan Kaptainskye, unlike the vast majority of other memes, has almost no history with the popular site 4chan. This makes it somewhat unique, as almost all memes thus far have taken root there. Cheezburger Kaptainskye has been seen on the infamous Cheezburger, in both his original vector form and a new Advice Dog-styled meme, which began there. Meme Generator Later on, said Advice Dog meme was posted as a template to the site Meme Generator by a user called MysteriousAnonymousN. It was also given a name, Violence Katalyst Kaptainskye. In the meme, Kaptainskye is seen giving non-sequitor and often baleful advice. The meme has recently climbed the ranks rapidly. Quickmeme A Violence Katalyst Kaptainskye base also exists on the site Quickmeme, which allows the rapid and easy creation of memes similar to the way Meme Generator does. However, this has gone almost completely unnoticed. Roblox Kaptainskye is recognized by many users on the forums of online building game Roblox. Kaptainskye's popularity there may have been triggered by a user called "KaptainskyeIsComing" that spread propaganda-like personal messages to random forumers that warned of the imminent resurgence of Kaptainskye. The messages spread rapidly through the forums, making Kaptainskye widely recognizable by many of the site's users. The user was later banned for "spamming". Roblox may be regarded as the meme's largest fanbase. The group of fans has to this day grown so large that it is referred to by some as the Kaptainskye Kapitol. Offline Uses A citizen of London, England once reported seeing graffiti in various places around the city that sported a character that looked strikingly like Kaptainskye. This graffiti has since been painted over. Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Exploitable Category:Pictures Category:Image Macros Category:Images